This invention relates to a final drive assembly for three wheeled vehicles and more particularly to an improved drive assembly that permits easy alignment of the driving components upon assembly.
The use of three wheeled vehicles for a wide variety of off the road use has recently gained large acceptance. Such vehicles normally employ large low pressure tires which obviate the necessity for separate suspension systems. However, in view of the fact that no suspension system may be incorporated in such vehicles, particularly at the rear wheel, certain problems arise. In order to minimize wear, noise and vibrations, it is extremely important that the rear axle be accurately aligned. These problems are particular actute when the vehicle employs a shaft drive since the drive shaft must be capable of accurate alignment in order to avoid the aforenoted problems. In addition, the construction should be such as to permit ease of disassembly and reassembly for servicing. Ease of alignment during such reassembly is, of course, of great importance.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved final drive assembly for three wheeled vehicles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a drive assembly for non-suspended axles that facilitates alignment.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a final drive assembly for vehicles having shaft drives that facilitates assembly and alignment.